The Potters Story
by Lily Evans Potter9
Summary: Renamed (BEfore was James and Lily: their Life) Lily and James. They were always ment to be. We think that they had the perfect life, before Voldemort attacked that fateful Halloween. Please read and review! thanks! i love ya!
1. THe Wedding

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

Chapter One

"Lilac please! I can't go! He's so much better than me!" Said a tearful Lily Evans (soon to be Potter). 

"Come on Lils. Let me finish your hair and make up. Yes you will go." Replied her best friend Lilac. 

"No I won't. I can't marry him." Continued Lily. 

"Why not??? You love him don't you?" 

"Yes I do love him. I do, with all my heart. But I can't. He's so much better than me." 

"You can and you will! You love him and he loves you. And he doesn't seem to think he's better than you. In fact he thinks the opposite. He believes you are better than him." Reassured Lilac, trying to calm Lily down. 

"But Lilac-" "Do me a favor and try to calm her down, Gabriella, Maria, Sarah, and you Genevieve. Come on Andromeda." 

Andromeda and Lilac leave the bridal room. They go to the room where James is getting ready. 

"Hey, James?" Said Andromeda, 

"Yeah?" was James's reply. 

"Is Sirius there?" asked Lilac. 

"Yes he is. Why?" 

"We need to talk to him for a moment." Responded Andromeda. 

At this point Sirius walks out of the room. He says hello to Lilac by a quick peck on the cheek. "Whatsup?" Sirius asked almost immediately. Andromeda answered 

"She's just a bit nervous. She's panicking saying that she won't marry James." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"We wanted James to go and tell her that he loves her and that she's the world to him or something sweet like that, but its bad luck if the groom sees the bride in the wedding dress before the wedding, which at this time might not take place. Since you are the closest thing to James that we can bring into the bridal room, we want you to go in and tell her that James loves her-" 

Lilac said, but her love Sirius interrupted 

"If she doesn't believe you, what makes you think she'll believe me??? You're her best friend." 

Lilac responded 

"You're James's best friend. You will have to remind her of the romantic things he has done. Otherwise, there might not be a wedding and then I'll blame you, and your dreams of ever marrying me will be crushed. Will you go???" 

"You know I will." Sirius then went into the bridal room. As he entered *Laura* and *Katherine* left. "Lily, what's wrong?" Sirius asked her. 

"It's just that, I'm-I'm worried. He's so much better than me. What does he see in me??? What if he doesn't love me?? What if I'm a bad wife??? I don't even know why I agreed to marrying him!" 

"Lily calm down. For your information: James thinks you're the most wonderful thing in this universe, he does not think himself better than you, you will make a wonderful wife and mother, he sees you for who you are; and he loves you for it. Do you remember when he proposed???" 

Lily could in fact remember as though it was yesterday. She had finished her head girl speech. James had just gotten up. He was finishing up what they had written together. "…that is the imprint in which we will make on the world. Before I sit I have but one more imprint I would personally like to make before leaving Hogwarts." He walked over to where Lily was sitting and got down on one knee, and took out a little velvet ring box. He said "Lily, beautiful Lily Evans, I know over the past year I have come to love you with all my heart. Would you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Lily then replied: 

"Yes of course" and a gigantic grin spread over her face. James then stood up and placed the ring on her finger. He then pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

Sirius had been watching her and could tell that she too was remembering graduation night. 

"You told him you would marry him because you love him and he loves you. If you don't marry him it would break his heart, and he would be dead before the day is out. Which would break my heart which would break Lilac's heart which would break your heart. So do you see where that gets us??? Are you going to marry him or not????" Lily went and gave Sirius a big hug and says (while wiping tears off her face)

"Thank you. I owe you. Thanks for reminding me." 

Sirius then gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek, and started walking to the door. 

"I'll send Lilac and the rest in okay?" 

"Yes, thanks." 

As all the bridesmaids walked in Sirius grabbed Lilac by the arm and led her outside. 

"Lilac" he started "If she needs reminding tell her to think back to graduation night. I better go before James thinks I'm doing something rash. I love you. Bye." 

Sirius then kissed her and went back to James. When he got back to James, James was thinking 'Where the hell did all the time go???' James then saw his best friend was back. 

"Hey Sirius, is everything okay???"

"Oh that was nothing." Sirius answered.

"You sure Padfoot?" Asked James.

"Trust me, everything will be okay." Reassured Sirius.

Less then half an hour later, after all her friends and family (or so she thought) were sitting, and all her bridesmaids had been ushered down the aisle, even after her best friend Lilac had marched down the aisle, Lily walked down the aisle towards her new life as Mrs. James Potter. 

The ceremony went very fast. Before either James or Lily realized the minister was saying 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

Then James put his arms around Lily's waist and kissed her passionately. While they were kissing all their friends and family cheered. The remaining Marauders shouted various things such as "James and Lily forever," and "Go James." Lilac at this point sent Sirius a very nasty look, but he ignored it.


	2. Big News!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, 'cept the plot

Chapter Two 

            About a month later, James was in a meeting with Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, and Alastor Moody, when Lily walked in to the office, with a timid little grin on her face.

"Oh, hello Lily.  How are you?"  asked Dumbledore with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine thanks.  And you? … I just dropped bye to see if I could borrow Mr. Potter.  May I?"  Lily asked nervously.

"We're all just blooming.  And yes you may borrow James, we're done with him anyway."

            James sent Lily a quick searching look as Dumbledore, Fudge and Moody left the office.  Lily started by saying 

"James, uh, there's something I have to tell you." Said Lily, anxiously.  

"Are you okay?? What's wrong?  Are you feeling okay?  You look a bit pale." Asked James worriedly.  

"I'm okay, James…" she gave him a huge grin and said "in fact you might say I'm more than okay."  

She took a deep breath and finished by saying 

"James, I'm- I'm pregnant."  James was completely stunned.  That feeling soon turned into extreme bliss. He then gave his young wife a hug and the spun her around the room.  Which obviously was not the wisest thing to do to someone when the just told you that they're pregnant.

"James put me down."  He just laughed a bit.  

"Put me down  NOW!  James you're making me nauseous."

"Alright" he said, setting her back on her feet. 

            They then went home.  They decided that they would tell all of their friends on the following Friday.  They had their owls Hannah and Orion deliver the invitations.  All of their friends noticed a bit of a secretive manner around the newlyweds, so they decided to go and cancel all their plans.  

            Lilac and Sirius found it extremely amusing, to make bets on what was going to happen on that fateful Friday.  Sirius bet that they were getting a pet, while Lilac bet that Lily was pregnant.  When alone with either James or Lily, Sirius and Lilac would continuously ask annoying questions trying to find out any hidden information.  Lily and James held their ground.  

            All too soon that Friday came.  Lily and James were anxiously awaiting their friends responses to their (in their opinion) great news.  They had decided that each would tell their gang.  It would just make it easier.   Once that morning had arrived, Lily and James were nervous, trying to figure out what to say to their friends.  James had stayed home to "help" Lily with the cooking.  James's "help" was to try everything.  

By the time all the guests had arrived, Lily and James had decided that after dinner they would go and break off into their two gangs and spill.  The first two to arrive was of course Lilac, on Sirius's arm.  The next couple to arrive were Remus and Maria.  Then came in Andromeda, talking with Sarah.  Then came Vincent and Gabriella. Then came Ben and Genevieve.  Then came Frank and Alice Longbottom.  Then came two old favorite Professors, Dumbledore and McGonagall. Then bringing up the rear was Peter all alone.  (A/N He should die)

            Dinner was a jovial affair.  Lily was glowing over the little bit of news that she was to tell her friends. Once dinner had adjourned, they went into the parlor.  They were just discussing some small talk.  James could see that Lily was indeed glowing.  He caught her eye and nodded.  He then interrupted "Guys, come let's go to the basement."  The guys went downstairs.  Once all the guys had left attention and eyes, were on Lily.  She knew she had to tell them.  She toyed with her hair to buy her time.  Her friends noticed that she was glowing with happiness, and that she seemed a bit anxious.  She took a deep breath and decided she would get straight to the point.  Before she could say anything Lilac asked "You're not.  Are you?" Lily was taken aback.  She answered "Yes, I'm with child.  We're going to have a baby."  All of her friends gave her a big hug and 

Shrieked with laughter.

            Meanwhile, the guys had all sat down, and now had their attentions focused on James.  He said "I'm not going to try to avoid the subject of why we had this little dinner.  There is a serious reason that we had you all over.  We wanted to tell you all at the same time.  The reason is-" He was cut off by a loud shriek of laughter from the parlor.  He continued "We had you all over to tell you that Lily's pregnant and that we're going to have a baby."  The guys stared at him for a moment.  Sirius was the first to break out of his stupor and went right up to James and gave him a hug.  He then said "I call position of Godfather of your first child."  That got a laugh.  The guys all then walked up stairs.  Each of the guys embraced Lily as they passed her.  The girls gave James a hug each.  James then sat down, and Lily went and deposited herself within his lap.  

            About an hour later, the little celebration broke up.  Most of their friends used the excuse that Lily had to sleep to keep her and the child healthy.  Soon the only ones left were Sirius, and Lilac.  Lily was still sitting in James's lap.  They were discussing the forthcoming infant.  Lilac decided to bring up the topic of names.  Lilac and Sirius were arguing over two different names, as though the approaching newborn was their child.  Lilac wanted the name to be Violet.  While Sirius wanted the name to be Hannah.  Lily and James decided not to get caught up in the argument, and to watch them fight.  

Lilac was saying "Hannah Potter????  That doesn't sound right, and-" Sirius interrupted "Oh, and Violet Potter is much better."  Lilac shot back "They already have Hannah the Owl.  And Violet is a color and a flower."  "So is Lilac Rose."  

            No one seemed to notice that Lily had fallen sound asleep.  James was the one to notice that she was asleep.  

"Guys, shush!  She's sleeping.  I don't need you two to wake her up.  She hasn't been sleeping well all week, she was worried about your reaction to her being pregnant."  That shut both Lilac and Sirius up.  James continued "I think its time for you to go, before you name my future child, and decide who will watch them while Lily and I are at work."  

"Bye James, tell Lily I say good bye, and I'm sorry about the names."  Lilac said as she left.  Sirius who had not gotten up from his chair said "Do you really want me to go?"  James said "No not really, but I think I have to get Lily upstairs.  I'll be right back."  James carried Lily upstairs, and tucked her into bed.  He then went back downstairs.


	3. THe Attack!

One day while Lily was all alone, she heard a knock on the door. She figured it was just Sirius, coming to check on her, as James had ordered him to, being Lily was in a delicate state, being six months pregnant and all. Then making her way towards the door something came to her. Why would Sirius knock on the door? He had a key. So with this in mind Lily took out her wand.  
Then she made the fatal mistake that would cost her so much, more than she would ever believe. She opened the door. Standing in the door frame was Lord Voldemort. He was grinning evilly. He shoved her to the floor. He said to her, after entering the Potters little house "You know, today is going to be the last day of your life. I will be fair and give you a chance to fight. So stand up, you silly girl."  
Lily stood up. She was very fearful. Not for herself, but for her child, the child that might not live to be born. Her instincts took over. Flight or fight. She had no chance of flight, so she was forced to fight. She knew that her only chance was defense. Then Voldemort said "Crucio!" Lily felt pain like she never felt before. Just as abruptly as the pain had come it started, it had stopped. Lily hadn't remembered falling to her knees. She jumped up. She tried a Disarming spell. As she cried "Expelliarmus" Voldemort cried "Protego" so he held onto his wand. It was his turn to attack again. As Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra!" Lily said "Protego." Lily was thrown against the wall. She looked up and the last thing she saw was James coming into the room, and starting to fight Voldemort. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Bad News!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot. Sorry that the last chapter was so short.  
  
Lily groggily opened her eyes. Everything was fuzzy, and she had a monster headache. She looked at the ceiling above her head and noticed it was white. She then turned to her right side and saw the whole room was white. She noticed a table, parallel to her head. On that table there was her wand, pictures of all her friends, and her and James' wedding picture. She looked to her right and saw James looking at her with, a very worried, and a sad look in his eyes. She noticed he had tears in his eyes. There was also a certain dead look in them. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. She turned to face him. When he saw she was awake he kissed her. He was so relieved that she was awake, and alive. When the kiss ended Lily looked over James's shoulder and saw all her friends watching her with a worried look in their eyes. They too had the same dead look in their eyes.  
  
"What happened? The last thing I remember is you going and fighting Voldemort." Lily said. James turned towards their friends and sighed. Their friends left the room. James then turned towards Lily and it was obvious that he was thinking how to answer her. He then took a long breath and said "Lily, which do you want to hear first? The good news or the bad news?" Lily said "The good news first please." She had a vague idea of what the bad news would be, and she didn't want her uncertainties to be proved true. James said "The good news is that some how, we managed to make it out alive. Some one saw Voldemort coming to our house, and alerted the Order. I got home to see you hit the wall. I took up the battle, praying that you weren't dead. Just as Voldemort was about to finish me off, members of the Order appeared. Sirius, Lilac, Alice, Frank, Remus, Peter, Vincent, Genevieve, Andromeda, Gabriella, Maria, Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, Sturgis Podemore, Caradoc Dearborn, Hagrid, Elphias Doge, Gideon, Prewett, Aberforth, Dorcas Meadowes and of course Dumbledore. The first bit of bad news is that Dorcas Meadowes, Benjy Fenwick, and Marlene McKinnon are dead." James at this point took a deep breath. He didn't want to tell his wife the rest of the bad news. He was thinking about how he reacted when the Healers had told him.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but it's true. It's a miracle that it was just her baby she lost. Its amazing that it wasn't her life she lost." The healer had said. James was heartbroken by the first part of what the healer had said. He then felt an extreme rush of rage at Voldemort. Then the rest of what the healer had said rang through his head. He still had his fury, but was happy that he still had Lily. He thought to himself 'as long as I have Lily everything will be okay'.  
While James was going over the worst moments of his life Lily was thinking also. She knew what James was going to tell her she could feel it. She just knew that her future son or daughter was dead. She just knew it. She turned and saw James's face. It was full of sadness.  
James figured he had to tell her. He took another deep breath and had tears in his eyes as he said "Lily, that defense charm, took most of the blow of the killing curse, but it only protected you. It saved your life, but the baby-the baby's dead." James saw the look on Lily's face. She was silently crying. When James saw the silent tears make their way down his wife's face he pulled her into his arms, and they shared a good long silent cry. ************************************************************************  
Outside Lily's room, Lilac was talking to Sirius. Sirius was worried that the loss of the unborn child had mentally injured James. Lilac slapped him and said "Well, duh it injured James! How would you take it if you found out that your first child died before it was born?!? If you think it traumatized James, that's not even close to what its going to do to Lily. She'll blame herself, because she lived and the baby died. She will think it's all her fault, the spell she cast protected her not her baby." Lilac shrieked. Sirius replied "I'm not saying that James and Lily shouldn't be traumatized. I'm saying that they shouldn't let this ruin their lives. They're only 18. I'm just worried because James seems very distant. Even with me. Did you notice after the Healer told him he didn't talk for three days? He's never, ever not spoken for that long. He also didn't sleep for days. I think as his best friend I have a right to be worried. I have only known him for 15 years!" Lilac then went to sit down. She couldn't stand being near Sirius at the moment. ***********************************************************************  
Back inside Lily's room, James was trying to calm Lily down. "The loss of our baby is my entire fault! How can you look at me? How do can you bear to be in the same room as me??" Lily shrieked. James said "It's not your fault at all. Lily, you did the only thing you could think of. Many would have lost their minds just at the thought of dueling Voldemort. You kept your mind and fought admirably. If anyone is at fault it would be me. I'm the one who left you alone in your delicate state. Lily, listen to me. I love you. And I know as long as I have you I can get through anything." James kissed her and asked "Are you alright now?" Lily responded "Yes I do, but James, it wasn't your fault. Thank you. I love you too." She then kissed him.  
There was then a knock at the door, and Dumbledore walked in. He said in a dismal voice "You were very lucky I hope you know. There are many who have faced Lord Voldemort, and have not even tried to fire any spell, or anything his way. You have shown enormous bravery, and you should not blame yourself for the loss of your child." He then smiled and left. Before the door could close eleven people entered. They saw the heartbroken couple holding onto each other. The eleven people crowded around the bed, and gave their friends a big hug, and try to make them feel better about their loss.  
Later for the first time in 3 days did a weary James Potter sleep. He fell asleep holding onto the person that meant everything to him; his wife Lily. Lily couldn't sleep. She let James hold onto her and she thought about what she had lost, just by opening the door. She silently wept over her lost child.  
  
Thank you all so for the reviews!  
  
Channy- thanks!  
  
roque872002- don't worry I will  
  
firebird- I know!  
  
Cucumber- thanks! 


	5. The Romance of Sirius and Lilac

Disclaimer: I own nothing! This chapter was written by Lilac Rose herself.  
  
Authors note: sorry but this is going to take awhile. School started again, and I'm kinda failing stuff, so I plan to update my stories once a month. Love you all! Thanks for the rieviews! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Before hand- Lilac and Sirius (Lilac and Sirius have finished their fight)  
  
Lilac stomped off she couldn't stand being around Sirius. Sirius being well Sirius followed. Lilac went to the Chapel she kneeled and started to pray. Sirius saw her and went and kneeled next to her and rapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head, he then said "I'm sorry I just I just well I'm worried about them their just so distant. I'm sorry. I also wanted to find a good time to say this but apparently no good time is going to come here. Then will you Lilac Rose, will you marry me?" Lilac then broke down crying and said  
"Of course I will marry you Sirius Black" Later that day Sirius and Lilac joined hands in holy matrimony. They never told anyone that the got married that day but people would soon find out. They figured that everyone else had enough to worry about, so they would keep it secret. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry its so short, as I said Lilac wrote it for me. Thanks again  
  
h-ermione-g-ranger64- don't worry I have some really big twists 


	6. The Outcome

Chapter Four  
It had been three weeks since Voldemort's attack. Lily and James had been moved back into their house. Sirius, Lilac, and all the Potter's other friends had made it their job to keep Lily company at all times. This was James's idea. It was to protect Lily. He was afraid she might do something; the loss of their unborn child was a major blow to her sanity. James made sure that she was never alone in the house.  
One day, Lily was in such a depressed state that she came to a conclusion, something must be done. She still blamed herself for the loss of her child. She didn't know how James could stand to see her. She felt horrible that she had survived when her child had died. She decided the world would be a better place if she wasn't in a part of it. That day it was Peter who was staying with her. She easily convinced Peter that she was okay, and that he could go home.  
Once he had left, Lily took out a sheet of parchment and wrote James the following letter: Dear James,  
By the time you read this the world will be rid of me. I cannot live, and look at myself in the mirror in the morning, without feeling guilty. I lived while our unborn child died. I don't wasn't you to have to see my face, and think of what could have been. I don't want to cause you more pain by seeing me. I don't want to make you suffer, by seeing me.  
  
I will always love you  
Lily  
  
Lily left that note on James's pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile.. James was at the Auror Office, when Genevieve ran up to him, frantic. "James, you have to go home! Lily's going to do something terrible. You must go if you want any chance to save her." Genevieve said "What?!?! What's wrong?" James asked. "She's going to-to slit her wrists. You have to go now! Otherwise it might be too late. Go!" James didn't need to be told again. He took disapparated.  
When James got home he couldn't find Lily or Peter for that matter. When he went into Lily and his bedroom, he saw the parchment on his pillow. After reading that letter, he had tears in his eyes. He hoped, he silently prayed that he would find Lily before it was too late. The last place he looked was the nursery. There Lily was. She had a knife in her trembling hand, her other arm stretched out in front of her. She didn't hear the door open. She raised the hand that was holding the knife. When James realized what she was about to do, he snapped out of the trance he was in. He took out his wand and said "Accio knife!" The knife flew in the air to James. He caught it and threw it on the floor, and ran to Lily and held her in his strong arms. She was crying into his chest. James let her cry. He then said "Lily-why? If you had gone through with that that would have caused me more pain then the loss of the child. I need you. As long as I have you, I know I can make it through anything. And it doesn't cause me pain to see you. It causes me to feel, that there is hope. And that anything is possible."  
Lily just cried. She realized just how ridiculous her letter seemed. She couldn't believe she was actually willing to take her own life. 


	7. AFTER SUICIDE

            About a week after Lily was let out of the hospital, she was shopping on Diagon Alley, when she walked into a woman with very curly, brown hair.  "Oh I'm so sorry, here let me help you pick up your stuff." Apologized Lily.  

            The other woman hadn't moved.  Her eyes were big and round.  "Lily?" she asked.

            "Oh my god! Raven Dumbledore! How long has it been???"

            "Let's see, five, maybe six years.  How have you been?"

            "I've been better."

            "What happened?"

            "Long story short-was pregnant, miscarried, and tried to take my own life.  You?"

            "Compared to that, I've been doing fine."

            "Listen, on Friday, I'm having a bunch of our old friends over.  You should come.  Here's my address.  179 High Street, Hogsmeade.  Come over about seven.  Bring your appetite and your pjs.  It was great seeing you again.  Let me know if you can come.  Toodles."  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AT DINNER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "James, you'll never guess who I bumped into, literally today in Diagon Alley."

            "Who?"

            "Raven."

            "Dumbledore?"

            "Yes."

            "How is she?  We haven't seen her since third year."

            "She's the same old Raven.  By the way, she's coming on Friday."

            "Good.  Speaking of Friday, I have a surprise for you too."

            "Oooh what?"

            "If I tell you, it wont be a surprise.  Right?"

            "I suppose so."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FRIDAY NIGHT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first to arrive were obviously Lilac and Sirius.  They sat down on the couch, and started making out.  While Lilac and Sirius were making out, Lily and James were talking.   Lily wanted them to stop, while James found it would be the perfect time for them to do the same thing.  James kissed her, and (as we know) started making out, Lily sitting on James' lap.  

At that point their old school friend Raven walked in.  Raven looked around for Lily and felt her eyes start popping.  'Was that Lily Evans making out with arrogant James Potter???'  

When Lily and James noticed one of their guests had arrived, they looked up, and Raven was amazed that Lily was sitting on James' lap.  She started hyperventilating and saying "Oh my fish, oh my fish.  I cannot believe this!  Lils, you got together with Arrogant, egotistical James Potter?"  Lily went over and gave her friend a hug, and showed her the wedding ring.  

"So you're Lily Potter now then, right?"

"Yes.  Jamie dear deflated his ego, and stopped hexing poor old Snapeykins."  

"What happened with Snapey anyway?"  Raven wanted to know.

"Well, in fourth year, he started to become a little over protective.  I told him to stop being possessive, and he just couldn't change, so long story short I broke up with him.  I think I'm the reason he and Jamesy hate each other so much."  

Slowly the rest of the guests started to arrive.  After reminiscing about Hogwarts, over dinner (prepared by Lily) they went into the parlor.  

Lily was painting Lilac's nails, when she noticed a gold diamond ring on her best friend's finger.  "Is that a wedding ring Li?"

"Um…no?"

"It is." Stated Raven.

 "You got married without me?!?!?!?" asked Lily.

"Oops.  I mean yes." Said Lilac.

"That's it!  I am now officially your wedding planner.  You are having a big fancy wedding.  Now how does the date July 4th sound to you?"

"Umm…"

"Good."

"Speaking of the future…" Raven started.  "What are your plans?"

"Maria and I want a little sibling for Lupita, and Levana.  We just don't know if we'll be as lucky as last time." (A/N Lupita and Levana are Remus and Maria's twin daughters, (they were married while still in Hogwarts.) and by lucky he means about a werewolf's children.  In my other story the one in a chat room.)  

"I think I speak for both me and Lilac by saying that we hope Lily will forgive us for getting married without her, and that she wont take her anger out by ruining the wedding she has decided to plan for us."  Said Sirius.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to hide from You-Know-Who."  Said Peter, while shaking out of fear.

"Peter, fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself.  You should call him by his real name; Voldemort." Said James.

Lily went and sat back in her husband's lap.  She then said "I don't know about James, but I know I want to be able to carry a child full term.  I wont care if it's a boy or a girl; just as long as its healthy."

"You know that's what I want to, Lils." Added James.  He then kissed her head.  

"I want Landon and me to have a baby." Said Genevieve.  (A/N Landon is Gen.'s husband.  They've been married for about a year now.)

"Gabriella, what about you?" asked Raven.

"I just want to find love." She responded.

            "Raven, you've been the quietest of us all, what about you?" asked Lily.

            "I want to get a job at the _Daily Prophet._ And then I want to go see my uncle. (A/N Dumbledore.)  That's it for now."  

Thanks Guys!!!!!!!!!!!  That's the end of the chapter.  Don't worry there's the next chapter here too.  It's kinda short, so I'll post it here.

*  
**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

            Needless to say, Lily followed through on her promise of being a wedding planer.  Together with Lilac, she picked out the colors, Lilac's wedding dress, and many other things.  

            While planning, Lily was drawing up a guest list.  She was confirming with Lilac and Sirius.  

            "Sirius, I'm going to need to get your mothers address."  Lily said.

            "What for?" asked Sirius brutally.

            "To invite her, of course!"

            "Why would you want to invite her?"

            "Well, Siri, she is your mother.  She did bring you into this world." Said Lilac.

            "I don't want my mother at our wedding.  Our wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives.  I don't want my mother ruining it."

            "She cant be that horrible, I mean she raised you, and look how you turned out." Said Lily.

            "Listen, Lils my mother never saw the irony in calling me a son-of-a-bitch.  She would insult everyone that would come.  My mother is someone who I'm not proud of being related to.  Heck, most of my family for that matter.  I'm the black sheep of the Black family.  I was disowned at 16.  The only family of mine that I want invited is Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora Tonks.  Ann was disowned when she married a muggle; Ted."

            "But Siri,-"

            "I'm sorry Li, but I don't want my mother at our wedding."  There was note that basically said that there was to be no more discussion on this. 

On July fourth, Lilac and Sirius were joined again in holy matrimony.  Needless to say, Mrs. Black (Sirius' mother) wasn't invited.  

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony.   They have each written their own vows.  Lilac."

"Sirius, since the first time we met, in the boat on our way across the lake, I knew there was something special about you.  Then when we got into a fight three months ago, I thought it was over between us.  Now standing with you in front of our friends and loved ones, I feel like I am finally complete.  After years of not realizing how incomplete I was.  I love you Sirius more than words can say."

"Lilac, when I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful creature that had ever graced this earth by walking on it.  Once you were sorted into Ravenclaw, and I into Gryffindor, my hopes of us together plummeted.  I soon saw the separation of houses didn't make much of a difference.  When, three months ago, fought, I too thought we were history.  Now standing here, I know we'll make history."

"Do you Lilac Rose, take Sirius Black to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?" asked the priest.

"I do." Said Lilac, with utmost certainty in her voice.  

"And do you, Sirius Black, take Lilac Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?  Till death do you part?"

"I do." With a conviction that none who bore witness to this had ever heard Sirius use before.  

"I now pronounce you man and wife, again.  You may kiss the bride."

Sirius lifted the veil away from Lilac's face and kissed her.  


End file.
